The Lessons Arc
by Dulin
Summary: A series of five very short ficlets exploring the relationship between Train and Clever. spoiler for vol 1 of the manga
1. First Lesson

**Title** : First Lesson 

**Author** : Dùlin

**Characters** : Clever, Train

**Rating** : PG

**Warnings** : angstiness

**A/N** : I guess now I am really doomed. The whole arc is manga-based, and comes from my own fascination with the little episode where Clever meets Train again in volume 1.

**O.O.O.O**

"Pay attention, Clever."

The blond boy gives a start and realizes that he's been staring. Mr. Train doesn't like it when he is staring.

"If it had been a mission and I had been an enemy, you'd be dead by now. And I don't have much time."

Mr. Train isn't that much older than Clever, only a few years. But Clever knows that he's someone important. The other Erasers don't say his name out loud, ever. They call him 'Black Cat', like almost everyone in Chronos. Everyone but Clever. To Clever, he will always be Mr. Train.

"Let's start again."

Clever tightens his grip on the gun. It's too big for him, and his hand is shaking just from the effort it takes not to let it fall.

"Yes, Mr. Train," he says obediently.

He's here to learn, and he will learn.


	2. Second Lesson

**Title** : Second Lesson 

**Author **: Dùlin

**Characters **: Clever, Train

**Rating **: PG

**Warnings** : angstiness

**O.O.O.O**

"The gun is not the weapon, Clever."

Clever frowns.

"But …"

"The gun is not the weapon," Mr. Train says again.

He's looking up at the sky. Not at Clever. He doesn't look at Clever that much, really. He always gets a weird look in his eyes when he does.

"Any idiot can hold a gun and shoot. Easy as a pie. Doesn't take more skill than that. And that's not what being an Eraser is."

Clever blinks, and his eyes fall on the gun he's holding.

"You are the weapon, Clever. Like I said, killing with a gun is easy. But you won't always have one. And Chronos doesn't tolerate failure."


	3. Third Lesson

**Title** : Third Lesson 

**Author **: Dùlin

**Characters **: Clever, Train, Creed

**Rating** : R

**Warnings** : angstiness

**O.O.O.O**

Clever hasn't heard or seen anything, but the man is there, behind them.

"It's been a while, Train."

Mr. Train doesn't turn around. Clever lowers the gun almost instinctively and tries his best to be non-threatening. It's a waste of time, anyway. They both have forgotten about his existence.

"What are you doing here ?" Mr. Train asks.

The man laughs. The sound crawls on Clever's skin until he whishes he were anywhere but here.

"Isn't it obvious ? I miss you, Train."

Clever wants to snap at the man, to yell at him for talking to Mr. Train with such familiarity. But he's rooted to the spot. He knows that if he makes a move, he's dead.

"Get the fuck out of here, Creed."

The man laughs again.

"I've missed that about you, too. The way your voice can make me wonder when you are going to kill me. But you haven't killed me yet, have you, Train ?"

Clever doesn't have the time to be scared. By the time he understands why his ears are ringing, it's over.

The man wipes the blood oozing from the cut on his cheek and licks his fingers clean.

"I came to say goodbye, Train. You weren't the first in line for that position, you know ? I'm almost jealous."

"Then why don't you take my place ?"

Clever hates that man's laugh.

"I think this will be an extraordinary opportunity to watch you doing what you do best. I know you're going to make me proud, Train. I'm looking forward to it."


	4. Fourth Lesson

**Title** : Fourth Lesson 

**Author **: Dùlin

**Characters** : Clever, Train

**Rating** : PG

**Warnings** : angstiness

**O.O.O.O**

"Mr. Train … do you think that one day I will manage to become like you ?"

Mr. Train isn't happy about his question, but Clever doesn't understand why.

"Stop saying stupid things, Clever."

"But Mr. Train …"

"Shut up, Clever !"

Clever immediately does. When Mr. Train is in that kind of mood, it's better not to push him too far, Clever knows.

Mr. Train is dangerous, Clever knows that too. But he hasn't known for very long. It scares him.

"Do you know why I'm here, Clever ?"

Clever shakes his head, careful not to utter a sound.

"I'm here because my ... _master _ordered me to. Not because I want to."

That's why Clever never asked. That's the thing he didn't want to know.

"Shoot me, Clever."

Clever's eyes widen, and his hands start to shake. The gun is not too big anymore, and he knows he's gotten better with it.

"Mr. Train …"

"If you don't shoot me now, I'll kill you, Clever."

His hands are still shaking when he raises the gun. Mr. Train doesn't move. His own gun is invisible, hidden somewhere in his black coat.

"Too slow."

Clever hits the floor, and the gun escapes his grasp. He didn't fire.


	5. Last Lesson

**Title** : Last Lesson 

**Author** : Dùlin

**Characters **: Clever, Train

**Rating** : R

**Warnings** : angstiness

**O.O.O.O**

"I've been looking for you for two years, Mr. Train."

Mr. Train isn't looking at him, as usual. The black XIII tattoo on his collarbone stands out on his skin.

"Oh, really … Why that ?"

"Because I want you to come back … Black Cat. Chronos needs you."

'_I need you._'

Mr. Train smiles, and Clever almost takes a step back. Mr. Train never used to smile.

"Don't even think about it. Officially, I've been executed two years ago. I'm out of the game."

"Are you still looking for _him_ ?"

'_Why always him ?_'

Mr. Train shakes his head and starts walking away.

"Black Cat is dead, Clever. I'm a stray cat now, and I don't want to have a master ever again."

"I knew you were going to answer this."

This time his hands don't shake. The bullet grazes Mr. Train's cheek.

" '_If you can't make him come back, kill him_'. That's what they told me."

"You've changed, Clever … I don't intend to go back to Chronos but … I don't intend to get killed by someone like you either."

"I'm doing my job, Mr. Train. I'm not like you !"

"You've lost a lot of weight, Clever," Mr. Train says.

His hands are in his pockets, his gaze as unwavering and harsh as it ever was when he looked at Clever.

"I've known it from the start, Clever," he keeps on. "You're not suited to be Eraser."

Clever hits the floor and the gun escapes his grasp. He hasn't had time to fire a second time.

OWARI


End file.
